


Gods and Demons

by teadominusrex



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: But you already knew that, pryce and cutter are evil, some pryce and cutter backstory I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: "Let us make mankind in our image, in our likeness, so that they may rule over the fish in the sea and the birds in the sky""So God created mankind in Her own image. In the image of God, She created them"





	Gods and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this thought that Pryce and Cutter were once worshiped as gods  
> yeah  
> I got Pryce and Cutter's god names randomly, they have no connection to anything mythology that I know of  
> Also I've taken Cutter's "that was 6 or 7 me's ago" to mean he changes from and sheds his skin like a snake  
> Because, you know, he is a snake
> 
> Enjoy!

_ There were once twin gods, Maritae, Queen Goddess of the sky, fate, death, and birds, who created humankind in her imagine, and Micdros, snake god change, the ocean and natural disaster. They could destroy worlds with a snap of their fingers and were to be worshiped and feared, or they would destroy all life on earth. _

 

Pryce sighed. She drummed her fingers on her ebony thorn and sighed again.

Cutter finally looked over at her “bored, Sister?” 

“How can you be satisfied with this?” Pryce demanded 

“I’m not” Cutter opened his mouth and one of them humans that was always hanging off him dropped a piece of food into his mouth “I just think there are worse ways we could be spending our exile” 

“It’s not an exile” Pryce and Cutter rolled his eyes 

“Why can’t you just enjoy this?” Cutter asked “it’s not like we can do anything yet. They just invented the wheel, Sister. We’re not going anywhere anytime soon” 

Pryce stood up and began to pace “we should be planning! We should be doing something other than getting fat and drawing… pleasure from humans” Pryce stop and looked down at the human draped over Cutter’s lap in disdain  

“...I’m just going to ignore that first part” Cutter said, petting his human “I hate to be “that guy” Sister but this is what we wanted. We wanted to rule the world and here… here we’re gods” 

“I wanted to rule Home, Brother,” Pryce hissed “not this worthless backwater planet in the middle of nowhere!” 

“So, we make it into something” Cutter said “but we it will take  _ time _ , dear Sister. We have to let them develop some things on their own. This will never work if we don’t” 

Pryce sighed again and returned to her thorn. 

Fine. She would wait. 

 

The world changes and they change with it. The twin demon gods fade into mythology and

They themselves fade into the shadows, puppet the kings queens and emperors instead of ruling. They are many things now- fairies, spirits and demons.  

“Patience, Brother” Pryce sighs when Cutter complains. She knows he’d rather be getting all the praise and attention- why attention from humans mattered to him, she’d never know.

Humans. 

Weird little things. 

So fragile, yet so resistant. 

And the stubbornness of humans was always… fascinating. They were so insistent on dying for their loved ones. Pryce didn’t understand. She looked over at her brother (little brother, she supposed he would be called on this planet) lying on his back and reading a book. Would she die for him? Would he die for her? Did they “love” each other? 

Cutter looked up at her. “What?” 

“Nothing” sighed Pryce 

 

The world changes again and now they’re only human. The world is changing so quickly now, and Pryce decides it’s time to help it along. 

The world changes, and they guide it along.

Cutter at the forefront, because he loves the attention, and because he can change his skin, he is all smiles made of sharp teeth.

Pryce stays in the shadows, and creates something new. Human like, but not human, her's to control, hers to rule, and she is a god again

 

_ Finally  _ thinks Pryce as they dock at the Hephaestus station _ Finally all our hard work will pay off. _

She can’t help but smile

“Stop smiling” Cutter says “it makes your face look wrong. Are you ready, Sister?”

“I’ve been ready for six thousand years, Brother” 

Finally 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tea-dominus-rex on tumblr say hi


End file.
